When the Dinosaurs met the Cats
by Joseph Ida
Summary: When Firestar meets Rexy for the first time. Things spiral out of control. Rated T for Violence, Language, drinking, jokes and references that will fly over kids heads. Disclaimer: All characters belong to their original owners. I own nothing except for my OC's.
1. Reacting to

Disclaimer: All characters and OC's belong to their original owners so I OWN NOTHING!

It soon opened up with two clan cats, three dogs and a large creature inside a movie theater made just for them. It turned out they were all getting ready to do a ready to do a reaction to a new and upcoming movie, everyone was hyped for this. As soon as everyone was settled a flame colored tom opened his mouth as he introduced himself.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the cats reacting to the trailers that is on the screen." He opened up

"And by cats, by me Firestar." He said. "And I got my little friend Sandstorm."

"Hi everybody!" Sandstorm mewed excitedly.

"And we also got some stranger friends over here so introduce yourselves." Firestar mewed.

They said nothing so Firestar introduced them to the audience.

"This is my little lucky look alike Gastonia." He first said.

"Hello everyone." The mutt greeted.

"Then we got to two Great Dane twins Jim and Tim." Firestar mewed introducing the audience to them.

"Hey look a Microphone." Jim said excited.

"Shut up Jim." Firestar mewed laughing a bit.

"I knew it came eventually." Gastonia smirked.

"And we also got guest starring today is the Indominus Rex." Firestar said introducing the last character.

"Where am I what's going on?" The Indominus Rex asked as he held a bottle slurring his sentence.

"All right we are going to be reacting the Jurassic World the Fallen Kingdom trailer and we are going to have so much fun." Firestar mewed. "Is everyone ready?" He asked

"What?" The Indominus Rex asked.

"All right let's go." Firestar mewed as he pressed play on his remote.

"Is the Indominus Rex drunk or something?" Gastonia sked kind of concerned.

"Shh the trailer is starting." The Indominus Rex hushed him.

The trailer began as they were all invested to the calm atmospheric music before Sandstorm abruptly paused the video.

"Oh my goodness I know him!" Sandstorm screeched happily.

"Yeah we know him we're all in the movie." The Indominus Rex told her.

"Oh okay." Sandstorm said before she calmed down.

Firestar soon pushed play again as the trailer resumed.

"But really they make such a cute couple." He mewed as the screen faded to a plane flying across the island.

"Hey look a plane!" Jim shouted excited.

"Shut up Jim!" Tim shouted back at him.

"Aww." Jim blurted out as he was upset.

"Man those two are always arguing it's so annoying." Sandstorm mewed pointing out how annoying they were.

"I think my part is coming up soon." The Indominus Rex said excited.

"What are you talking about?" Firestar joked before someone paused the video.

"Hey down in front." A voice said.

"Hey who said that?" Tim asked.

"It appears that we have an unhappy camper so I must go sort this out. I'll be right back. Keep the video paused." Firestar mewed as he got up and went off to sort out the situation.

"You guys are being way too loud. You guys are just taking up the entire screen I can't see anything." The guest said.

"Excuse me sir did you know how this is kind of a big deal for us and we paid hundreds of dollars to be here." Firestar mewed to the guest trying to tell him how important of them being here was.

"Look I paid a lot of money to be here all right." He complained.

"I was in a movie." Firestar continue to tell him that he and his friends were more important.

"I don't care. You sound just like TheGamingBeaver." He said before Firestar roared scaring the guest that was complaining. The guest yelped as he was terrified.

"All right man I'm sorry I'm just going to leave." The guest said as he got up and walked out.

Once satisfied, Firestar returned to his position feeling happy that he had put the guest away as he walked back to where his friends.

"Okay we can resume." He said as he pushed play again as the trailer resumed.

"Thanks Firestar." She mewed.

"I think it was a little too much." The Indominus Rex said.

"Yeah he was being quite a punk so he deserved it." Sandstorm mewed.

"Yeah he kind of was." The Indominus Rex slurred before a picture of a human and a baby raptor popped up on the screen. Sandstorm just had to pause it.

"OH PAUSE IT! See I told you guys he was my daddy! And you all people in the comments section were like Oh sandstorm you're so weird! Well guess what? See he raised me as my daddy!" Sandstorm shrieked happily.

"Play the thing!" The Indominus Rex demanded annoyed by Sandstorm as he pushed the play button. "Oh my god always just yelling, making so much noise shrieking, just being a pain in the head." He said annoyed before taking another drink.

"You guys know what my favorite part of the movie was?" Firestar asked.

"Um no?" The Indominus Rex asked.

"Was it the TREES?" Tim yelled happily.

"It wasn't my part." The Indominus Rex said.

Then the screen faded off of the park and onto a familiar face that Sandstorm soon had to pause it since she was becoming overly excited.

"Oh no." Gastonia, Firestar and the Indominus Rex said at the same time.

"It's It's IT'S Jeff GOLDBLUM!" Sandstorm shrieked excitedly.

"Yep he was there." Firestar mewed.

"Hey look Jeff Goldblum." Jim said happy.

"SHUT UP JIM!" Sandstorm shrieked.

"Why is everyone so mean to me?" Jim asked feeling down.

"Well this next part was kind of weird since I think Tyranno was asleep. But, they don't know about that." Gastonia said as he observed the sleeping creature.

"My parts coming up." The Indominus Rex said before pausing as he was baffled. "Wait who was that?" He asked.

"That's not you." Firestar mewed.

"But this is my scene!" The Indominus Rex persisted.

"That's the new DINOSAUR!" Tim shouted excited

"But, I'm in this, where's my scene?" He complained before he asked.

"Where you even in this movie." Firestar asked.

"Yes." Answered the Indominus Rex.

"I think you're making that up." Sandstorm mewed.

"No I wasn't. I'm pretty sure I was in this." He said.

"What scenes were you in?" Asked Firestar as he was curious about it.

"I was pretty sure I was in this." The Indominus Rex answered.

"You know what I said that you shouldn't drink. Play the movie!" He said as he as slightly annoyed getting no answer to the Indominus Rex's answer.

"All right." The Indominus Rex said as he pushed play as the trailer resumed. "I was pretty sure I was in this since I remember star lord guy. He was in this." He continue to slur to himself as he was clearly drunk before a grown up Raptor and the human meet for the first time.

"Oh guys shush be quiet this is Blue's big part." Sandstorm said as everyone turned to the screen as Blue interacted with the human to Sandstorm's excitement.

"All right Sandstorm here it is." Firestar mewed getting her ready.

"Oh Oh my Oh!" She mewed as she was ready for Blue. But that soon ended when the screen changes to a volcano erupts, Sandstorm paused it in utter rage.

"WHAT! They cut out Blue's Musical number!" Sandstorm screeched!

"Yeah they cut out all of my parts." The Indominus Rex told Sandstorm as he opened up another bottle.

"Yeah but Blue's part was good as she sang a whole song!" Sandstorm complained.

"Yeah it probably was just stupid." The Indominus Rex said annoyed as he pushed the play button.

"UGH!" Sandstorm grunted as the screen turned to a man running away from the volcanic eruption.

"Why is he running away?" Tim asked curious.

"I don't know he is an idiot though." The Indominus Rex said as he got a headache.

"That's not very nice." Tim said as he saw a bunch of Dinosaurs charge out of the volcanic smoke.

"Hey look Its Us!" Said Jim loudly as the Indominus Rex as beginning to shove the microphone into his mouth.

"That's it Jim!" Tim said as he knocked Jim to the floor.

"Ow. Hey look some popcorn!" Jim said as he had something to eat.

Firestar had to push on the pause button as he saw the Indominus Rex trying to eat the microphone.

"Um Mister Indominus what are you doing with the microphone again?" Firestar mewed at him.

"Oh sorry guys." The Indominus Rex said taking the microphone out of his mouth.

"You can't keep eating the microphone it's not." Firestar mewed as he pushed the play button. "I just don't understand, you're so annoying, you're eating everything. You ruin my favorite moment, you're supposed to pee you girl." He said.

"Did you just assume my gender?" The Indominus Rex asked.

"Oh my goodness there's Rexy's big part!" Firestar mewed excited as the T-rex roared pinning another animal's body to the ground.

"Wow you're so awesome." The Indominus Rex said sarcastically.

"Well you didn't sing a song so you were not that great." Sandstorm mewed as it cuts to a stampede of them.

"Guys am I crazy, I don't remember volcanoes." The Indominus Rex said.

"Oh my goodness, I'm pretty sure you weren't in this movie." Firestar mewed as a weird looking creature ran up before he was sent tumbling by a piece of volcanic rock.

"No no my part's coming up!" The Indominus Rex persisted then he suddenly paused the video. "Hey hey! That's what you get for stealing all of my part stealing my role." He shouted.

"Dude you weren't even in the movie!" Sandstorm shouted.

"I was supposed to be and then they replaced me." The Indominus Rex replied to her.

"I just don't think you really attract well with audiences." He mewed.

"I? What?" The Indominus Rex asked really confused.

"Hey look we're in a movie theater!" Jim shouted as he popped out from underneath.

"Shut up Jim!" Everyone shouted simultaneously.

"Aww." Jim whined as he went back under to the floor.

"You know guys this movie looks pretty awesome." Firestar mewed in delight,

"It's kind of unrealistic but it's still awesome." Gastonia replied.

"I don't know what is unrealistic, dinosaurs and surviving a volcano?" Asked the Indominus Rex

"Oh no! What is going to happen to all of the TREES?!" Asked Tim as he was super scared.

"Everyone died, the end, go home, credits roll." The Indominus Rex said.

"Oh my goodness it's Rexy on the title." Firestar mewed excited.

"Yeah and good for you." The Indominus Rex replied.

"Oh my goodness I can't wait I'm so excited!" Sandstorm mewed as she became happy again.

"Gosh I need to get my tickets for the Mutt gang so we can see this." Gastonia happily barked.

"Remember, everyone would like to see this." Firestar happily mewed.

 **[A/N]: This is a side project I wanted to get off of me since I really wanted for the cats to do something related to people making those reaction trailers with a bunch of friends so this isn't going to tie into any of the overall story arcs I might be doing as of now. Another thing is that I am really excited about the new Jurassic World movie that is coming out really soon so I decided to make a reaction trailer to this. However, I won't be posting any links to the trailers due to me not wanting to get into trouble with the website. If you want more on the other hand tell me in advance. Hope to see you soon.**


	2. Playtime in the club

As soon as they exited the movie theater after their reaction a giant animal walked up to them. He looked at the visitors, then he looked at the Indominus Rex that was with them before he look at the guests again.

"How was it?" Rexy asked.

"Trailer was great Rexy." The Indominus Rex said.

"It has Jeff Goldblum in it." Sandstorm replied.

"I know someone who would love Jeff Goldblum." Rexy said to Sandstorm.

"So um? Rexy?" Firestar mewed.

"Yes?" Asked Rexy.

"Going to my secret club with my friends?" Asked Firestar.

"Sure since I have nothing else to do." Rexy said.

They soon left to get themselves ready for the club meeting ahead. Later Rexy approached the door to the secret club a fluffy white tom cat with dark blue eyes was blocking the door.

"Password please?" The mass of fluffy marshmallow like cotton balls of a cat mewed.

"What password?" Rexy asked curious. "I just came here to see Firestar."

"My uncle?" The living marshmallow mewed.

"Yes." Rexy responded.

"Sure thing." The cat mewed before leading the Tyrannosaurus Rex into the club.

"I'm Sexy Rexy." Rexy said introducing himself.

"I'm Cloudtail." The marshmallow white cat said introducing himself as he lead Rexy into their secret club.

The secret club was gigantic; it was a large bar on the right side of room. A good amount of card games were at the upper section of the room as well as a few slot machines of various sorts at the bottom left of the room. There were six pool tables in the center as well as some miscellaneous games in the upper left of the room. Cloudtail lead Rexy to the Bar to get him a drink, Spiderleg was the one serving the drinks.

"Got anything good Spiderleg?" Asked Cloudtail. "Can I have the Cream and Root beer mixture?"

"Sure." Spiderleg as he began to make the soda mixture.

"Want anything Rexy?" Asked Cloudtail.

"Sure get me some water." Rexy said to Spiderleg.

Soon the drinks were made as they made their way to the upper left of the room where Firestar, Sandstorm, Blue, Gastonia and another mutt were all playing Cards against the Warrior Code when Cloudtail and Rexy arrived.

"We got room for two more." Firestar mewed to his nephew as he and the T-rex sat down.

"Want to play?" Asked Sandstorm as they shuffled the cards as they passed them out to the two of them.

"Sure, what was the answer for this round?" Asked Sandstorm.

"Clorox bleach." Mewed Firestar signaling Blue was the winner of that round as Firestar was the new card czar. He picked up the next black card and he began to read.

"Shadow-clan has taken Twigpaw hostage; they want us to negotiate Onestar for…" Firestar mewed.

Everyone soon puts down one of their cards with Rexy feeling nervous around him. Firestar soon began to flip over the cards as he read.

"Mistystar the Immortal, Blank, Invasion of the Tigerstar clones, Trees, Ferncloud the Kitten Factory and Stillborns." Firestar mewed as he flipped over the cards. "Who gave me the blank card and what does it say?"

"The blank card is mine." Blue chirped. "And it says Jeff Goldblum on it."

"Okay is Blue stealing my jokes to pick up the wizard of Uhs?" Sandstorm mewed in jealousy.

"Well Sandstorm you sit on the hands of Geniuses to accomplish something as fast as you could and before you knew you could do with Jeff Goldblum you patented him and packaged him and slapped him on a plastic lunchbox and before you knew what you were doing you're selling it you want to sell it." Gastonia said attempting to give Sandstorm a lecture on how to make good fanfiction slamming his paws down on the table at his last words.

"So who won?" Asked Cloudtail.

"Well you're definitely going to need a kitten factory to replace the cats you've lost so I believe Cloudtail won this round." Firestar mewed as he chose Ferncloud the Kitten Factory card.

"Oh Firestar I forgot to introduce you to the leader of the Mutt gang that the author wanted to do but he decided to practically leave out." Gastonia said. "Meet the leader Edmontonia."

"Nice to meet you." Firestar mewed shaking the mutt leader's paw.

"It's an honor to meet you to." Edmontia said happily.

"I have to go back to the door, but it was nice playing with you." Cloudtail mewed as he left the table.

"So who's up for another round?" Asked Rexy.

Meanwhile, Tigerstar and the Spinosaurus were busy playing pool. Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost mewed as they padded along to take a visit to Papa evil pants.

"Hey sons, how is everyone lately?" Asked Tigerstar. "Watched any good football?"

"Yes." They both replied as they all joined the pool game as they got ready.

A little while later It was clear that they were all having fun, it was almost midnight as Bluestar was trying to win but she was always losing.

"Bluestar you spent about 100k dollars trying to win this. Just give up now? Barked Tenonto, A Labrador Retriever from the Mutt gang.

"Oh shut up and quit your complaining I'm not done betting just yet." Bluestar mewed. "It was nice knowing you my Iphone." She said handing her phone over. "Now spin the wheel!" She shouted.

Cloudtail was on high alert as he had a rifle with him to keep intruders out. Then when he peeked in, he saw the Indominus Rex.

"Hey bro what ya doing in my house?" The Indominus Rex shouted blowing his air horn very loudly. "You better get out of here or I'm going to eat yo face! Oh look at that it's a Mexican!" He shouted before flinging Cloudtail across the bar. Everyone watched as he landed on the pool table. Cloudtail was shaken but not hurt as he looked at Firestar.

"What happened to you Cloudtail?" He mewed.

"The Indominus Rex is here." Cloudtail resonded.

"Yeah that's right bro!" The Indominus Rex responded

"I bet he's drunk." Rexy said.

"I am not drunk." The Indominus Rex Responded.

"GIVE ME YOUR KEYS!" Rexy shouted as he began to wrestle him into submission.

"I am not drunk!" The Indominus Rex protested.

"Yes you are!" Rexy shouted.

"For the last time, I don't have keys." The Indominus Rex insisted as Blue dropped her cards. She soon grabbed her pistol from under the table as she loaded it up with tranquilizer darts.

"For Jeff Goldblum!" Blue shouted as she charged forward jumping on the Indominus Rex.

"Hey get off of me Bro!" The Indominus Rex shouted as she fired the dart into his skin. The dose was enough to make him dizzy as he soon fell down on the pool table that Tigerstar, his sons and the spinosaurus were playing on.

Just seconds before, the four of them were testing to see who can snag the eight ball which was the only ball left on the table.

"Now let me snag that eight ball." Tigerstar mewed as he plunked the white ball as it hit the eight ball.

But before the ball was able to enter the hole, the Indominus Rex with Blue leaping off of his back fell down on the pool table knocking it over to the side and the pool table fell on the spinosaurus. The spinosaurus screams as the eight ball and white ball fell straight into the hole.

"I think we should get the Indominus Rex upstairs." Edmontonia said as he and a couple of other mutts dragged the unconscious Indominus Rex upstairs where the rooms were the beds were. Although the pool damage didn't get a scratch on it from the entire ordeal, this still made the spinosaurus pissed off since he got crushed under the fallen pool table.

"Oh my fu(Bleep.) god! You guys are so fu(Bleep.) irresponsible! I hope you all die in fu(Bleep) die in a fu(Bleep.) fire you bi(Bleep.)! See ya you fu(Bleep.) little Sh(Bleep.)!" Shouted an enraged spinosaurus as he stormed out of the club so angry.

"So I'm assuming Tigerstar won?" Asked Hawkfrost.

"Yeah he did, the spinosaurs rage quitted." Brambleclaw mewed.

"Well good his rage will not be tolerated." Echo yapped to the cats. "If anyone sees that spinosaurus again, tell him he isn't welcome."

And from that incident forth, the spinosaurus was not expected to come back to the club. It was soon almost day time as everyone was getting ready to head back home after an entire night of partying and chatter. Everyone was heading home with the cats staying behind to watch over the bar.

"That was a lot of fun." Said Rexy.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Firestar mewed to the T-rex.

"When is the next club meeting?" He asked the cat.

"Meetings at the club are every Saturday from sunset to dawn." Firestar mewed.

"Want me bring my wife and kid?" Rexy asked.

"Sure." Firestar mewed to Rexy feeling welcomed to having extra guests at the club.

"See you next Saturday." Rexy chirped as he and his friends of the Indominus Rex and Blue and her raptor squad left.

The spinosaurus was all alone and away from his best friend Tigerstar. Soon he was knocked out and when he woke up, he was in a room filled with strangers that no idea he was in.

"Who are you?" The spinosaurus asked puzzled.

"Want to be in our gang so we can declare war on Moonkitti?" Asked the voice.

"How about yes." The spinosaurus said as he was fed up with the fact that Blue had kicked him out for cursing.

"Then we need to capture all of the Tigerstar clones so we can collectively punch Moonkitti in the face." The voice said.

"Can we also Punch Firestar and the Indominus rex in the face as well?" The spinosaurus asked.

"We can do that too because we're just being edgy." The voice told him.

"Then who are you?" The spinosaurus asked in major curiousity.

The mysterious voice soon turned off the flashlight as it walked to the end of the room to turn on all of the lights. After that a bunch of armed animals armed with rifles and shotguns walked out. Their leader was holding a Sub-machine gun as he walked over to the spinosaurus so he could greet him. He soon began to remove his black clothing that was covering him so he could reveal his face. The spinosaurus was soon shocked.

"It can't be." The spinosaurus said in shock

"It's me, the Indoraptor." The Indoraptor and his large gang of Indoraptors were staring at the spinosaurus.

"How are you holding weapons?" The spinosaurus asked.

"We're smart enough to wield weapons so we were able to kill all of the two-legs." The Indoraptor said. Then, everything went black.

 **[A/N]: The plot is thickening as there will be a big fight between Tigerstar, his sons, Darkstripe, the Spinosaurus and all of the Indoraptors vs all of the protagonists. Hope you enjoyed this.**


	3. Keeping the Club

**Warning: Mild language and violence will be present in this chapter, if you don't want read this, I suggest you turn away and read something else. Otherwise, enjoy.**

It was another Saturday night as Firestar opened up for another reaction trailer.

"Hello everyone and welcome to another episode of the cats react to the movies. And we've had a very busy schedule as cats and dinosaurs so I've only got two friends over. Those friends are Rexy and the Indominus Rex." Firestar mewed.

"Hello everyone." Rexy said.

The Indominus Rex was weeping in the corner.

"Is he okay?" Asked Rexy.

"Bruh, I'm okay Bruh." The Indominus Rex replied before he went back to weeping.

"Are you okay? You don't seem to be yourself?" Asked Firestar.

"Bro, bro, bro, I LOST ALL OF MY GAMES Bro!" The Indominus Rex responded as he weeped.

"Need a hug?" Asked Firestar as he and Rexy walked over to give the crying dinosaur a hug.

"We should watch the trailer now." Firestar said as he turned the movie trailer on.

Everything seemed to go according to plan but the Indominus Rex was crying during this entirety of the trailer.

"I wish I was in this movie!" He wept.

"I don't think you're in this movie but we have a new creature it's called the Indoraptor." Rexy replied.

"You've messed up my Hormones! I need my steroids!" The Indominus Rex cried.

They continued to watch the trailer as the Indominus Rex continued to wail.

"I AM SO SORRY BLUE! I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE! I PROMISE THAT I WOULDN'T KILL ANYONE ANYMORE! I PROMISE!" The Indominus rex cried as the trailer came to an end.

"I think this movie is traumatizing the Indominus Rex." Firestar mewed to Rexy.

"Yeah I think so too." Rexy replied as they exited the movie theater. Then the phone rings.

"Hello?" Asked Rexy.

"Harold it's me Samantha, come down to the club, we're under attack." She responded.

"I'm on my way." Rexy soon responded before he hung up.

"What is it?" Firestar asked confused.

"The club is under attack." Rexy answered him as he grabbed a Lee Enfield rifle from the "Emergencies only" casket as he loaded the rounds up.

"By who?" Firestar asked.

"We don't know." Rexy responded as he finished loading the rounds up. "Follow me." Rexy soon lead the two of them to the bar.

Just before all of this, everyone was having fun at the club. Cloudtail was on his usual post. Tigerstar was teaching Darkstripe to play pool. Bluestar was busy gambling her paycheck away. And Spottedleaf was busy singing for some reason while playing poker with the other Medicine cats. Look the weirder the story can get the better. Meanwhile the Indoraptors were getting into position. Their goal was to capture all of the Tigerstar clones and recruit them into their army so they can punch Moonkitti in the face for making all of the Starkit's Prophecy videos.

"Okay okay Mr. Narrator, I like Starkit's Prophecy." Said one of the Indoraptors in protest.

"Either get out or I will have those videos erased from your memory." The Narrator told the Indoraptor.

"Have those videos erased from his memory." The leader of the pack told the Narrator.

"Very well then." The Narrator responded as the videos were soon erased from the Indoraptor's mind.

"Now where we? Oh yes." The Indoraptor leader said as he told one of his pack mates to blow up the door. He soon took out some TNT as he lit the fuse. Cloudtail was look out as he saw Indoraptor walking right to him.

"Oh goodness!" Cloudtail shouted as he raised his M1 Garand as he fired off two shots which hit the Indoraptor right in the chest. The Indoraptor soon fell but the TNT rolled to the front of the door as Cloudtail heard the hissing of rope being burned away. "TAKE COVER!" He shouted dashing across the club as he ordered all of cats at the northern side of the club as they knocked down pool tables revealing guns of various sorts and plenty of explosives and ammo.

"Where did you get this?" Asked Brightheart as she picked up a M2 Carbine.

"We've decided that we should board up the club when we're under attack. And if we lose this line, we withdraw to the upstairs." The Dilophosaurus told Brightheart as he picked up his M16.

"I want my M16!" The Carnotaurus screamed as his tiny arms flailed around,

"Calm down toast." The Dilophosaurus assured him.

Soon everyone was in position, Spottedleaf and Delta had set up their M1917A1 in the center while everyone supported from the sides. The TNT exploded and a flood of Indoraptors came pouring in with their Springfields, Double Barrel shotguns and their leader who was armed with his custom Type 100.

"Punch them in the face!" The Indoraptors shouted as they charged into the club. The front of the area began to crack with gunfire.

Soon the Indoraptors began to receive bullet wounds from all over, but it was taking a lot of bullets to kill a single Indoraptor. The Indoraptors returned fire on the defending forces. Soon the Carnotaurus leaped out to attack the Indoraptor forces but he was soon shot down with the Buck shot. He was the first victim from the bloodshead.

"Woo! Get your ass whipped from my Machine Gun!" Spottedleaf shouted as she was obliterating the small piece of cover that a couple of the Indoraptors were hiding.

"You think that's impressive, watch this." Sandstorm mewed as she soon fired a bazooka rocket at a large piece of cover that the Indoraptors were hiding. As soon as the rocket made contact, the table exploded as Spottedleaf soon shot down the Indoraptors that were hiding behind there.

"Someone get the medic!" The Indoraptor leader shouted as he continued to return fire.

"Samantha, contact Rexy." Cloudtail said as he continued to fire off.

Samantha soon made the call to Rexy as Junior came to Cloudtail ran over with a box.

"What is it Junior?" Cloudtail asked in curiousity.

"Check out the box." Junior said as he opened the box to reveal 10 rifle grenades.

"Perfect." Cloudtail mewed as he used one of the rifle grenades on the right side of the Indoraptor cover.

The fire fighting continued for another 2 hours. But as the fighting entered the third hour of the night, things were looking bleak. They were running low on ammo and more importantly, they didn't kill a single Indoraptor. Cloudtail, Sandstorm and Blue were starting to think about what supplies they had left.

"Still got your Bazooka?" Asked Blue.

"Yes but I am out of rockets." Sandstorm replied.

"Still got those rifle Grenades?" Blue asked Cloudtail.

"Yes but I only have two left." Cloudtail told Blue.

"Things aren't going to go well." Tawnypelt mewed thinking about the situation.

Soon Firestar, Rexy and The Indominus Rex soon approached the club entrance as they looked in seeing the fire fighting. Firestar looked as he saw the supplies were almost completely used up.

"Break the window Rexy." Firestar commanded.

"Okay." Rexy said as he broke the window as the three of them slipped into the club behind the bar. Firestar soon flipped open the box that was under the floor boards revealing a M1918 B.A.R but it only came with 4 clips of ammo.

"Now." Firestar shouted as he and Rexy soon opened up on the side.

"They're to the side." One of the Indoraptors shouted as he and a couple of others turned to fire on the two of them.

Cloudtail looked over to see that Firestar has made it in.

"Firestar you made it." Cloudtail mewed as he fired off a rifle grenade.

"It's good that you're still alive." Firestar mewed to his nephew.

"All right, now let's finish this." Cloudtail mewed attaching his Rifle Bayonet on. "Charge!" He shouted as many of them charged out with what little they had. Spottedleaf and Delta soon joined the charge once they ran out of ammo completely. The Indominus Rex soon busted out from the side as he charged into the frenzy.

"Let's take the prizes and go." Said one of the Indoraptors signaling to their leader that they have captured Tigerstar, Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost.

"All right. Retreat!" The Indoraptor leader shouted as he and many of the Indoraptors made a get-away. One stayed behind to fend off the intruders but it was too much.

The Indominus Rex soon threw the last Indoraptor into the air as Cloudtail fixed his last rifle grenade on as he shot it off. The grenade soon hits the Indoraptor as soon as the explosive made contact. The Indoraptor soon fell to the ground as Cloudtail sticks his Rifle Bayonet into its head to confirm that was true.

"So what's our loses?" Asked Firestar.

"About a bunch of Compys, Two Dilophosaurus and toast." Rexy said.

"Their losses?" Firestar mewed.

"One Indoraptor." Rexy responded.

"Wait." Cloudtail responded.

"What?" Asked Firestar puzzled.

"Tigerstar, Bramblelaw and Hawkfrost are missing." Cloudtail responded.

Soon everyone began talking about what happened to the three cats when Gastonia and the gang of mutt show up.

"Hey Firestar sorry we're late that we… oh." Edmontonia barked as he saw the half destroyed club.

"We saw those Indoraptors capture those three cats." Tenonto responded.

"Where have they gone off to then?" Asked Firestar worried.

 **[A/N]: I've been really busy lately between my Geology class and trying to figure out when I would want to take a break to rest and with this, I want to address that with you. Otherwise, this chapter has been up for all of you to read to keep you updated on how the story is going to go. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**


	4. Bloodspill

It was some time later, when the Indoraptors soon arrived back at their base, many were wounded from the shoot-out but they were going to be fine. One of the Indoraptors was wheeling in the three new captives.

"Did you get them?" Asked the Spinosaurus as he was looking for his best friend in the captured.

"Yes we did." The Indoraptor leader responded as he took off the sacks revealing Tigerstar, Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost.

"Good. Phase one is complete." The Spinosaurus said as he was getting the gears of Rexy's destruction into play.

"Now we need to do is get a new leader and kill whoever we want." The Indoraptor said.

"I'm up for that." Tigerstar mewed sinisterly as he was ready to kill all the half-clan cats that existed. He soon began to laugh sinisterly because of his devious plans of taking over the world.

"Of Course." M. Bison said popping out from the roof.

"Oh great what a way for ruining a joke Narrator." The Indoraptor told the audience.

Soon the Dog broadcasting news came on with Tenonto making the announcements.

"Last night the hangout spot that many dinosaurs, dogs and clan cats called a place of peace and happiness was opened up with gunfire from a group of them, we had 6 deaths and many injured, we need to seriously enforce our rules." He said as he narrated about the events of last night.

Meanwhile, everyone was busy cleaning up last night's mess. Many tables and cups were damaged as well as many bullet shells lying all over the place. The Mutts and Dinosaurs were tasked of cleaning the place up and restocking everything. Firestar was talking to Scourge over the phone. Scourge was the CEO of the WESAYSO Corporation.

"What do you mean you won't supply us with anymore bullets?" Firestar asked.

"Did you hear the news? They want stricter weapon control." Said Scourge.

"Why though so the Indoraptors can come along and kill us again?" Asked Firestar.

"Yes." Scourge replied.

"But you would replace everything else?" Asked Firestar.

"Of course I would." Scourge replied.

"How much will it be?" Asked Firestar curious.

"About over nine thousand dollars." Scourge said as he made the final calculations.

"We'll be able to cover that amount." Firestar mewed as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Asked Rexy puzzled at the phone call.

"That was Scourge who owns the WESAYSO Corporation. I called him to have the supplies that got destroyed replaced." Firestar mewed to Rexy.

"When should the supplies come?" Asked Rexy.

"Right about…." Firestar mewed as the supplies were dropped from the sky onto the property. "Now."

Soon they were able to get the club fixed up from all the damage that was sustained from the fight last night as well as giving the Indominus Rex his favorite booze mixed in with steroids. Rexy was happy about this but Bluestar was missing. But Cloudtail soon returned he was upset that someone has done something.

"What is wrong nephew." Asked Firestar with a worried look on his face.

"Someone killed Bluestar." Cloudtail mewed with a depressed look on his face.

"Who?" Asked Firestar.

"Probably Tigerstar wants to destroy everyone." Cloudtail mewed.

"Is he still mad over the whole Spinosaurus being kicked out of the club?" Firestar asked.

"Most likely." Cloudtail mewed. "He might be working for the Indoraptors and he wants to team up with Leopardstar."

"This can't be good." Firestar mewed.

"And Spottedleaf is missing." Cloudtail added on top of that.

"We have to find them." Firestar mewed as he and Cloudtail took off.

Meanwhile Tigerstar returned to the Indoraptor's secret hideout with Spottedleaf in tow. The Indoraptor leader came along to see this.

"So did you take out the targets that I wanted?" Asked the Indoraptor.

"Yes I have." Tigerstar responded putting down Bluestar's limp corpse. "Also I have." He said putting down a tied up Spottedleaf.

"We didn't expect that. Put her in the electric chair since she is disposable." The Indoraptor leader ordered them.

Meanwhile Cloudtail saw someone poisoning Sorreltail and he had to tell Firestar about it, when they come back, they find Sorreltail unconscious on the floor. Standing over her was Darkstripe.

"I didn't do that." Darkstripe said.

"We saw you do that." Said everyone else.

"Now get out whiny edge face two bucks too late." Firestar mewed angry ready to kick out Darkstripe.  
"I will never." He said pulling out a python from his thigh as he aimed it straight at Firestar. But before he could fire he heard a pumping noise from the side. It was Edmontonia who had a Stakeout.

"I guess that we've decided that we're now being edgy." Edmontonia said wanting to ruin Darkstripe's moment of being an edge face.

"All right I'll leave." He said as he turned and left.

"Brute force isn't going to solve anything." Firestar mewed.

"It will enforce it." Edmontonia said. Firestar soon turned to the camera and said this to all the people who were reading this fanfic so far.

"Tell people things kids or Moonkitti, or Tigerstar will take over the forest."

If the viewer decided to continue reading from this point onwards, here is what happens next. Spottedleaf was just about ready to be electrocuted to death when the two indoraptors left temporary to turn on the power to get the chair working properly. Spottedlear soon slices the thin leather straps with all of her force freeing herself from the chair. Once she was free, she grabs a snub nose revolver that was right at the wall in case the victim would become free and they needed it to be secured back into the chair. The Indoraptors returned to only have them both be shot to death. Spottedleaf soon escapes and she began to go on a killing spree of killing the Indoraptors, as Tigerstar and the Indoraptors were having a heart to heart discussion about their next step in the plans an alarm rings off.

"What the hell is going on?" Asked the Indoraptor leader as he looked on his monitor to see that Spottedleaf has just escaped.

"Call in all units. Call in all units. There is an edgy medicine cat on the loose in this fanfic." He said making the announcement which causes all the Indoraptors to panic into a frenzy. Darkstripe was soon approaching the Indoraptor hideout feeling pretty smug about it.

Spottedleaf was going on a rampage as she had killed 7 Indoraptors in the past half hour as she navigated the lair looking an exit out. Tigerstar was blocking the only exit to the entire facility.

"Excuse me can I come in?" Asked Darkstripe.

"Sure." Said Tigerstar letting him in. But as soon as the door was closed, Spottedleaf appeared as he was ready to make a getaway.

"This is how we will not go down." Tigerstar mewed.

"Yes it will, I've already possessed all the Lemons so far so everything has been censored." Spottedleaf said with a big smile on her face.

"No it hasn't." Darkstripe mewed.

"Since when?" Spottedleaf asked thinking she was invincible.

"Because I can do this." Darkstripe mewed as he fired the bullet from his Python. The bullet soon hits Spottedleaf dead in the center of her skull. She soon fell down limp as blood spilled all over the place.

"How did you do that?" Asked the Indoraptors as they went to investigate who were amazed at the cat's skills.

"I didn't want her to make a Clever Girl reference." Darkstripe mewed revealing his secret.

"Okay so want to head down to River-clan so we can combine two clans that don't even touch on the map together?" Asked Hawkfrost.

"Sure we can." Mewed Tigerstar grinning.

Elsewhere, Firestar and Rexy were having a conversation as Mothwing and Leafpool were doing their best to cure Sorreltail's poison.

"So tell me about your love life?" Asked Firestar to Rexy.

"So I have two wives in my life. The first one that Junior came from, I don't remember her name she was the one who made the tacos. She died." Rexy said beginning.

"How did she die though?" Asked Firestar.

"Taco overdose." Rexy said to him.

"Oh that's sad." Firestar mewed back to him.

"Then I've been remarried again to Samantha and she really admires my intelligence." Rexy said.

"Has anyone told you that you kind of sound like TheGamingBeaver?" Asked Firestar.

"Yes I know." Rexy mewed.

"Hey Firestar." Leafpool mewed as she came out with some news. "Sorreltail is going to be okay as we removed the poison from her body."

"That's a good sign." Firestar mewed. "But what was the cause of the poison?"

"Darkstripe fed her death berries at a party." Leafpool mewed.

Soon then Cloudtail came in with even more bad newes.

"Speaking of Darkstripe, he just recently killed Spottedleaf." Cloudtail mewed.

"Well there goes your hot dream girlfriend." Leafpool sneered.

"Well you should stop having dates with Mothwing." Firestar snapped back at her.

"Why does the community ship two medicine cats together? At least there's no Lemon fanfics involved." Cloudtail mewed.

"I'm afraid lemons do exist." Firestar mewed bursting his bubble.

Soon Graystripe appeared as he was a nervous wreck.

"What's going on Graystripe?" Asked Firestar.

"I'm worried about my babies." Graystripe mewed.

"Well you should have thought about that before betraying them forever. What is wrong with you?" Firestar mewed.

"So does that mean we'll be going to this River-clan thing is?" Asked Rexy.

"Yes it will." Firestar mewed as he soon took off with Rexy and Traitorstripe. "To River-clan we go!"

 **[A/N]: Sorry this took so long as I've been really busy lately and I'm almost about finished with the Geology course with another week or so. I will try to update this as the best I can so I can tell you what happens next.**


	5. Indoraptors

Firestar, Traitorstripe and Rexy were heading to River-clan and they were having a conversation along the way.

"Why does the narrator call the gray cat Traitorstripe?" asked Rexy.

"Because Moonkitti calls my BFF Graystripe no loyalty traitor number one." Firestar mewed.

A familiar black and white cat was waiting for them as they were ready to pick him up.

"Who is this cat?" Asked Rexy.

"This is Ravenpaw." Firestar mewed. "His twitter account is Tigerstar Hater Number Ninety-Seven."

"And this is Rexy." Graystripe mewed introducing him to Rexy.

"Nice to meet you." Ravenpaw mewed as they all headed to River-clan.

When they arrived they find out that River-Clan and Shadow-Clan have made a new camp in literal actual hell.

"Nice place." Said Graystripe smiling a bit. But it wasn't long until Tigerstar decided to put the cats on trial.

"NOW IT'S TIME FOR TIGER COURT!" Tigerstar shouted happily.

Firestar soon saw that all of the gray cats were being put on trial. Graystripe was super nervous about this since his kits were being put on trial.

"Oh no, my son, Stormfur!" He said.

"For now on we can't trust half clan cats despite this Fanfic trying to make me combine all of the clans." Tigerstar said. "Stonefur, kill the teenagers."

"I give this plan two thumbs up." Leopardstar mewed happily.

"I don't." Stonefur protested.

"Darkstripe kill Stonefur." Tigerstar ordered.

Soon the two cats began to wrestle each other with knives to see who could come out on top. Then a shot rang out striking Stonefur in the back of the head. Soon, Stonefur dropped dead, the cat who shot him was Blackfoot and in his paw was a DEAGLE.

"The audience wasn't expecting that." Hawkfrost mewed.

"I feel bad that I can't kill children good enough for Tigerstar." Darkstripe mewed.

"How are we going to get in?" Asked Firestar.

"I have an idea." Ravenpaw mewed. Soon the four of them were all rolling around in rotting corpses before they could sneak into hell.

Soon Ravenpaw came up and he soon began to seduce Jaggedtooth off his guard as they went in and rescued the half-clan cat prisoners. Brambleclaw decided to come with the prisoners.

"Okay hold on, Brambleclaw why did you come with me?" Asked Firestar.

"I'm tired of being a pawn in Tigerstar's plans." Brambleclaw responded.

"Oh so you're coming back with us?" Asked Firestar.

"Yes I am." He mewed.

Soon the gang headed back to the club to organize their plans on what to do in the near future. But as soon as they arrived, Tawnypelt was gone.

"Well you win some and lose some, right guys?" Asked Ravenpaw.

Suddenly Cloudtail rushed over.

"Tigerstar is putting River-Clan and Wind-Clan on trial." Cloudtail mewed.

"We've rescued River-Clan." Firestar mewmed.

"Now go rescue Wind-Clan." Cloudtail ordered as he and the others were organizing a plan on how to fight the Indoraptors.

Soon Tiger-Clan bursted into Wind-Clan looking for more Fifteen year olds to murder.

"Who should we kill next?" Asked Tigerstar.

"I don't know." Hawkfrost mewed as he was looking over his own fan-art.

"Hawkfrost how many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't be looking at fan-art when we're having Tiger-court." Blackfoot mewed.

Soon Firestar and Rexy who have taken the Indominus Rex with them arrive to Wind-clan a few minutes too late.

"What happened?" Asked Firestar worried.

"Tigerstar killed Gorsepaw for being the only other ginger cat alive." Tallstar mewed to him.

"Did he leave anything for us?" Asked Rexy.

"In fact he did leave a message for you." Tallstar mewed turning Gorsepaw's limp corpse over to reveal: "This is U… Lol."

Soon they all rushed down to the park of the four-trees to see Tigerstar and tell them that they aren't interested. Once they arrived they find Tigerstar there but they also find Tawnypelt there as well.

"I'm playing the devil's advocate." Tawnypelt said. Nobody found that this was cute. Brambleclaw soon confronted him.

"You're not my real dad!" Brambleclaw shouted at Papa Evil-Pants as he was angry about what Tigerstar was doing.

Tigerstar soon hissed loudly for his group to come. In his group it was Him, Hawkfrost, Darkstripe, the Spinosaurus and all of the Indoraptors that were now super body builders with knives and pieces of broken glass super glued to their bodies. Oh and one itty bitty one that was their leader whose name wasn't Scourge. Tigerstar soon screamed for the Indoraptors to collectively punch Firestar in the face, but all the Indoraptors check their phones or watch Moonkitti videos instead.

"So what's up dude? Nice to meet you." Firestar mewed to the Indoraptor leader that was vibrating with hatred. The Indoraptor leader hisses at him for fourteen minutes before he stopped to breathe.

"What now this is hopeless." Cloudtail asked.

"I think I know how to convince everyone that Tigerstar is evil." Firestar mewed.

Firestar soon went over to tell the Indoraptors that Tigerstar was evil and that they couldn't trust him.

"Attention Indoraptors. Hello my name is Firestar. We've met before and I would like to say that Tigerstar is the most evil cat that you've ever met. He has made MAPS of himself killing others while he's just being edgy. And he's in love with a kittypet. His daughter likes my girl and his son is just so evil. Also Darkstripe is a kittypet." Firestar mewed telling the Indoraptors.

The Indoraptors were left scratching the back of their heads puzzled at what Firestar had said. After hearing the leader of the Indoraptors says.

"I would make a better antagonist in this fanfic than Tigerstar." The Indoraptor said. Everyone was shocked as a result of what the Indoraptor had just said. The Indoraptor leader proceeded to do a backflip that was so awesome that all of Tigerstar's organs failed one by one. All of the cats were horrified that the Indoraptor leader has proceeded to kill one of the cats by being edgier than Tigerstar. Then the Indoraptor decided that the forest that the cats and dinosaurs that inhabited the area was a much better place than the back alleys and their asylum quarters that they all lived in.

"Dibs on the forest!" The Indoraptor screeched as he led his pack of knives and mountain dew.

"I will not avenge you Tigerstar." Brambleclaw mewed as he turned and walked away.

Soon everyone went home to prepare for war.


	6. Preparing for war

It was late at night when Firestar and Rexy soon came back their club. They were busy about what to do about the whole Indoraptor war that was coming up.

"Well the Leader killed Tigerstar so that is one of them down but what do we do about the rest of them?" Firestar asked frantic.

"Yeah but how are we going to fight them, it's just us and Wind-clan." Rexy said.

"I got an idea, let's get our friends that we've met to help fight us." Blue suggested.

"I'm going with her idea." Sandstorm mewed as she was getting herself ready.

"Wait about Tigerstar hater cat?" Asked Rexy as he remembered from a while back.

"You mean Ravenpaw? Yeah he'll help us." Firestar mewed.

Soon Firestar contacted Ravenpaw who contacted the Indominus Rex to come and help them. The two of them arrived as they were bringing along a special guest with them.

"What is Barley doing here?" Asked Graystripe as he was soon puzzled.

"He was always there to help us." Ravenpaw mewed. "It's not like we can call Sorreltail the Ultimate Bodyguard." He continued.

"Yeah I want to take some steroids before we fight so I can just murder them bro." The Indominus Rex said before a text came along through their phones. The text said: "We are telling you that we suggest you take no guns to this fight. We've been getting complaining from the readers that a cat can't kill someone with a fire arm."

"Okay give me the phone." Firestar mewed as he texted back: "Neither can an Indoraptor nor a dog or dinosaur."

"Looks like we're going to have to fight them the old fashion way then." Firestar mewed as he was talking about fighting with teeth and claws.

"Yeah the more realistic way then." Rexy told Firestar. "The Indoraptors are right and the reader doesn't know about that."

"Well we're going to have to get more help." Friestar mewed.

"What about Edmontonia and his gang?" Cloudtail mewed to his uncle.

"That can provide us some help." Firestar mewed as he soon thought about something in his mind. "What happened to Jim and Tim?" He asked.

"They have been in the movie theater since Chapter 1A." Sandstorm mewed. "When we did that trailer reaction." She continued.

"Oh Rexy, fetch them." Firestar said as Rexy went to the theater to fetch the two great Danes. Firestar was still pondering on who can join to help him fight.

"I know who." Cloudtail mewed.

"Who?" Asked Firestar confused.

"What about Rexy's giant monkey friend?" Cloudtail asked.

"You mean King Kong?" Asked Rexy as he puts down the two great Danes. "Let me contact him through speed dial." Rexy soon contacted the great ape through the phone asking him if he wanted to join the fight. "He said yes." Rexy told Firestar.

"Great." Firestar mewed as they all gathered around to discuss on how they can attack the Indoraptors.

Soon everyone showed up as they were all discussing on how they can win this fight. Many had different plans.

"I think I can take them down Macho man Randy savage style." King Kong said.

"We can just attack them from all over." Tallstar mewed.

"But putting all of us together would be too few of us plus we don't know what their weaknesses are." Sandstorm mewed.

"The Indoraptors are weak because they don't believe in Star-Clan." Barley mewed.

"But why does Barley? How does he know?" Asked Firestar to the people reading the fanfic so far.

"It's not going to be a true final battle until everyone you know is here." Edmontonia barked.

"Now we have dog support but we're still vastly outnumbered due to the Indoraptors having infinite unrestrained muscle." Brambleclaw mewed.

Across the way, Sandstorm and Blue were teaching the kittens, puppies and baby dinosaurs to kill! Whitestorm soon confronted Firestar and said:

"I think we should leave town instead of fighting edge-raptor." Whitestorm suggested not wanting to die in case this war takes lives.

"But we will never do that. Even if the world ends, we're not leaving town." Firestar mewed to Whitestorm to try to encourage him to not chicken out of the fight.

"I'm going over to the corner." Whitestorm mewed as he left.

"Think about it and tell me when you're ready." Firestar mewed as he turned off to see Edmontonia who wanted to introduced Firestar more of his members

"I haven't had the time to introduce you to my other lackeys so let me introduce them to you just to make this fanfic longer." Edmontonia said to Firestar.

"This blood hound is Pachyrhino. This large mastiff mix is Edmonto. The small dog mix is Troodon and the whippet mix is Nanotyrannus or Nano for short. Our last part of the names means we're lizards." Edmontinia said to Firestar.

"Yeah that's nice but we've got a war to prepare." Firestar mewed as he went off to prepare for war.

Firestar was soon getting worried as he was becoming overly stressed to the limit as he was ready to scream as he was soon beginning to feel worried. Soon he screamed at the heaven as all of the dead cats in his life began to float down to greet him. Among them were Bluestar and Spottedleaf.

"What are you two doing?" Firestar mewed.

"It's about the war that is coming up in a couple of days. We're not going to spoon feed you any cosmic information about the future and nature of cats so you're going to have to ride this out by yourself." Bluestar mewed.

"If you are going to win them over you need to be intimidating and strong and maybe just maybe sit on a pile of bones to make everyone bow down to you." Spottedleaf mewed as she and Bluestar disappeared into the night time sky.

"Yeah I wonder if I can be strong and sit on those bones." Firestar mewed to himself.

The next morning Firestar and Rexy headed down to the River-Clan and Shadow-Clan camp to see if he can get more cats to be party.

"Hey seeing you cats are in a sticky situation, want to join our war against the Indoraptors." Firestar mewed to Blackfoot and Leopardstar. Before they can say yes Tawnypelt padded up to Firestar and said.

"Sorry Firestar but you still suck." She said it bluntly.

"But still do you want to join us in this fight? It could be a chance to redeem yourselves." Firestar mewed wanting them to say yes.

"Of course I will help you fight." Leopardstar mewed.

"And Yes I'll help you since Jake is everyone's father." Blackfoot mewed to Firestar.

Just as everyone agrees to fight, Darkstripe rage-quits.

"Not like we needed you anyways loser." Gastonia sneered.

That night everyone was getting ready for the war tomorrow morning as Whitestorm padded up to Firestar and he wanted to talk to him.

"What is it Whitestorm?" Firestar mewed curious about his presence. "Made up your mind?"

"Yes, I've decided to accept my death if I do die and I will go down in vain." He mewed.

"So you're ready to fight?" Firestar mewed.

"I'm ready to not be a chicken for this fight." Whitestorm mewed.

 **[A/N]: Gosh I've been busy for the past few days with the end of June classes around the corner. Also I've been watching too much Moonkitti when creating this entire fanfic. Another thing I wanted to bring up is that Jurassic world fallen kingdom is out in theaters I was originally wanted this fanfic done on the day when the movie was released to theaters. But with the summer classes, the finish date has been pushed back a bit but I will have this fanfic done by the time summer vacation begins.**


	7. War

The newly formed Dino-clan soon went to war first thing in the morning. As they charged down the slope, the Indoraptors were busy celebrating pancake-day. But the party was ruined when everyone barges in sending pancakes flying everywhere. A pancake lands in the Indominus Rex's mouth as he ate it.

"Buttermilk." The Indominus Rex said as he ate the pancake before he went off to help his friends out.

The fight was spinning around with everyone biting and scratching each-other. Firestar had just killed an Indoraptor when Darkstripe attacks him from behind. Firestar and Darkstripe began to fight each-other biting their faces. Suddenly an Indoraptor was flung over head as the raptor his a hard rock and falls to the ground limp. It was King Kong who was fighting off many of them just so he can have what he wants.

"I want more of those pancakes. I love pancakes." King Kong shouted as he tore off the Indoraptor's jaw and crushing its head.

Soon the two cats resumed their fighting as the fight looked like it was about the end horribly for Firestar when a large gray cat soon leaped onto Darkstripe as he was thrown off of Firestar. Firestar soon looked up to see that Darkstripe had fallen limp in the gray cat's jaws. That cat was Graystripe.

"Hey Graystripe you came for me." Firestar mewed.

"It's the ultimate battle of the traitors." Graystripe joked as he helped Firestar up before they rushed off to help their friends.

Edmontonia and his mutt gang were busy killing many Indoraptors like the edgiest dogs alive. Whitestorm was facing off against the Spinosaurus. Whitestorm soon charged in wanting to get a hit on the giant animal but the Spinosaurus soon grabbed Whitestorm in his jaws crushing the white cat in his mouth. The Spinosaurus soon dropped Whitestorm who was crushed in his jaws.

"Yes I finally killed one of them!" The Spinosaurus said in triumph. Before the Spinosaurus could step on Whitestorm to finish him off, he heard a shriek and it was a war cry and it was the raptor squad as they charged in.

"Get him bros!" The Indominus Rex shouted as Blue lead the charge. Blue and Delta leaped onto the Spinosaurus' side as Echo and Charlie climbed on his legs. The Indominus Rex charged in and bit the Spinosaurus in the arm. The Spinosaurus shook around in rage.

"GET OFF OF ME!" The Spinosaurus screamed as he threw Charlie off of him and he bucks Blue off. Using his other arm he scratches a deep cut into the Indominus Rex which forced him to let go of his arm. Soon he got ready to kill the Indominus Rex before Junior went in and bit him on the leg. Samantha ran it biting the Spinosaurus on the tail and Rexy ran in biting the Spinosaurus on jaw so he couldn't open his mouth. Charlie and Blue soon ran in as the leaped onto the Spinosaurs as they scratched open his sides. The Indominus Rex soon recovered as he charged in and bit the Spinosaurus on the neck causing the Spinosaurus to fall.

"Any last words?" Rexy asked the Spinosaurus who was on the ground bleeding.

"I hate all of you." He shouted before Rexy clamped his jaws around the Spinosaurus neck killing him instantly.

"Whitestorm!" Firestar shouted as he ran over to see he was dying.

"I can't go on." Whitestorm said.

"Why?" Asked Firestar asked.

"I'm going to die since this was all too exciting for old people." Whitestorm coughed. "In my final breath I'm going to make the cat that made more bad decisions than anyone else combined in the last few years the new deputy."

"Graystripe?" Asked Firestar. Whitestorm didn't reply back since body has fallen limp from his injuries showing the viewers that he had died.

The Indoraptors knew they were losing the battle due to Spinosaurus being killed. They had to come up with something fast so they can distract a few of them and stab them in the back.

"What's the plan?" Asked the Indoraptor to his leader.

"I know one way." He said putting up a familiar hologram of someone to distract Sandstorm and Blue.

"Oh my goodness it's Jeff Goldblum!" Sandstorm and Blue shouted at the same time as they charged at the hologram wanting its autograph.

"Surprise!" The Indoraptors shouted turning off the hologram to trick the two of them. "Now we can kill you for all of the audience to see."

"Oh no you don't!" A Bulldog mix ran in as he clamped his jaws on the Indoraptor killing it instantly. Onewhisker and Cloudtail soon cornered the Indoraptor leader as they were ready to fight.

"Woah who was that?" Firestar asked curiously.

"That Bulldog is Carnotaurus, sorry if we didn't introduced him one chapter ago due to him spying on the Indoraptors." Edmontonia said as he went to go help capture Hawkfrost.

Firestar soon ran in seeing how Onewhisker was in trouble. Before the Indoraptor leader could lay his deadly claws on him. Firestar leaps in saving Onewhisker from being put through the paper shredder. But as a result, Firestar dies immediately after.

"Now with your leader dead, let's finish things off." The Indoraptor leader said as he wanted to kill the two cats.

Meanwhile up in Star-clan, Firestar soon confronted Bluestar seeing how she was up there.

"What's going on?" Asked Firestar.

"We're constructing a new Firestar from all of your dead parts." Bluestar responded.

"Ew." Firestar mewed.

Soon Firestar resurrected which bucks the Indoraptor back as he confronted Firestar.

"I thought I killed you." The Indoraptor leader said stammering his words. "How were you able to come back to life?" He asked.

"It's called Star-Clan." Firestar mewed as he leaped onto the Indoraptor leader and bit his neck. The Indoraptor leader was too slow to react so he falls down to the ground too scared to anything as Firestar ripped out his throat killing the Indoraptor leader instantly.

"Checkmate Atheists." Firestar said happily with Indoraptor blood dripping from his mouth.

"Our leader is dead! RETREAT!" The remaining Indoraptors shouted as they all turned and ran.

Soon all of the edgy Indoraptors leave to buy bus tickets while the clan cats partied.

"Mistyfoot you are the new deputy." Leopardstar mewed honoring her courage in the fight.

"Daddy will always be here for you." Graystripe mewed to Stormfur and Feathertail as they dragged Hawkfrost back to show they have captured him.

"Blackfoot I'm going to forgive you for your war crimes and you will be the new leader of Shadow-Clan." Edmontonia said to the cat.

"Thanks." Blackfoot mewed.

"I want to come with you." Tawnypelt admitted.

"Okay you can join us." Blackfoot said happily.

"Wind-Clan continues to exist." Gastonia yapped happily.

Firestar was lying down next to Sandstorm when Spottedleaf floated down from Star-Clan to honor him in the fight.

"What is it Spottedleaf?" Asked Firestar.

"You did such a good job fighting those Indoraptors so you get a reward." Spottedleaf mewed softly. Soon Spottedleaf soon gave Firestar a smooch as his reward. Sandstorm was triggered by this.

"Everything is right with the forest." Cloudtail mewed happily finally getting a moment to relax.

"Until the 4000 sequels." Moonkitti announced.

 **[A/N]: I'm not going to give you all of those sequels. This story is going to have a proper conclusion about how to get rid of the rest of the Indoraptors and the possible end to the clans.**


	8. Is this the End?

Soon they were deciding on what to do with the rest of the Indoraptors that were still alive.

"We can't let them make more of them to continue attacking us." Firestar mewed.

"We can make a defoliant that can destroy them." Leafpool suggested.

"Yes but where are we going to get the defoliant?" Firestar asked.

Soon the phone rings. It was Scourge.

"What is it Scourge?" Asked Firestar puzzled.

"We're coming up with a spray to destroy the Indoraptors." Scourge said.

"Okay so no defoliant then?" Firestar asked.

"Yes." Scourge said as he sent many of those WESAYSO helicopters out to spray the world to get rid of the Indoraptors.

"Everyone come into the club!" Firestar shouted as he told everyone that Scourge was ready to spray the world in order to get rid of the Indoraptors.

Soon the helicopters buzzed over as they began to spray the world with the Indoraptor spray.

"Do you think this spray is another word for POISON?" Asked Cloudtail worried.

"Don't worry, Scourge and his WESAYSO Corporation have tested the spray and I'm sure it's harmless. He has probably stood behind this 1000%." Firestar mewed.

"So he's spraying away?" Asked Cloudtail.

"Yes he is." Firestar responded.

The next day after the spraying as Firestar woke up and he looked out the window to see the landscape was yellow.

"Firestar check this out." Cloudtail said pointing to the television. Tenonto was telling the news.

"Considering last night's spraying was a success at killing off all of the remaining Indoraptors, this is only the start of our problems. It has been apparent that the spray has also killed all of the plant life in the world." Tenonto told everyone who was watching.

"Oh goodness this is not good." Firestar mewed worried about the downward spiral that nature was heading in. Soon Rexy came in.

"Firestar we need to head over to the WESAYSO Corporation so we can find a way to restore the landscape." Rexy said as he and Firestar soon headed over to the corporation which was in a bleak mess. Once they entered, they went straight to Scourge's desk.

"What is it you two?" Scourge asked.

"I think your Indoraptor Bye-Bye juice has killed all the plant life in the world." Firestar mewed.

"Really?" Asked Scourge puzzled.

"Yeah how are we going to return the landscape to normal?" Asked Rexy who was concerned.

"I've been thinking about it, only water can wash away the spray and it could restore the land that way." Scourge said.

"How are we going to get water though?" Asked Rexy.

"RAIN! We have to make the landscape rain in order to have a quick fix the landscape in order for it to be green again." Scourge said.

"Also from what Cloudtail said that rain came from clouds so how do we get clouds?" Firestar mewed.

"I got an idea on how we can get clouds." Scourge said.

"We can have everyone wash their modes of transport. That can create clouds." Firestar suggested.

"We can have everyone take a bath, no wait that makes the phone ring." Rexy said before realizing his idea was ridiculous.

"Oh clouds come from volcanoes you idiots. All we need to do is drop bombs in them, and then we can get clouds from them. Then we'll get rain from them." Scourge told them.

"Sir it will be terrible that we're declaring war against nature now." Firestar mewed to tell him the consequences of his actions.

"You're blind with greed." Rexy told Scourge to reconsider for a safer alternative.

"Look extreme problems call for extreme solutions and we don't want vegetarians to starve since they have nothing to eat." Scourge said as he wanted to get this problem over with. Firestar and Rexy looked at each other with no options left on how to come with a solution.

"Okay, bombs away." Firestar mewed sadly seeing how there is no other solutions.

Soon bombs were dropped into volcanoes as they all exploded sending tons of black clouds into the sky as a means of getting rain. Once that was done, Firestar and Rexy returned to the club.

"Look at those big black clouds." Firestar said happily. "If that doesn't mean rain than I don't know what will. Hey Blue want to turn up the heat? It's getting chilly in here." He smiled seeing how this plan would work. No body responded.

"Hey what wrong with you guys? This calls for celebration." Firestar mewed.

"You might want to hold off on the victory dance kitty pet. Tenonto is about to speak on the news." The Indominus Rex said.

"You might want to look at this." Sandstorm responded.

"Considering the task forces latest attempts to restore the environment has now back fired. As clouds of thick sulfurous gas and soot fills the atmosphere blocking out the sun causing temperatures all over the world to drop precipitously." Tenonto said filling in the latest of the news. Everyone looked at Firestar who was still smiling.

"So maybe we'll get snow instead of rain. What's the diff? Once the sun back out the snow will melt and we'll have plenty water and all of those plants will come up like fire crackers." Firestar mewed trying to still have hope.

"Considering the thickness of the cloud cover, we predict it will take tens of thousands of moons before the sun could shine over the land again." Tenonto said making his predictions. Everyone turned their heads back to Firestar as they were mad at him despite trying to keep a straight face on him.

"Would anyone like a refreshing beverage?" Firestar asked.

A little while later, Firestar called Scourge on the phone to declare their problems on what they could do with the circumstances that they were facing. Scourge heard the phone ring and he picks it up seeing how he was now mad that someone has interrupted his peace time.

"What are you whining about now Firestar?" Asked Scourge.

"Sir I think we may have gone a teensy bit too far this time." Firestar mewed.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Why this sudden cold snap is a godsend. Cats, dogs and dinosaurs are flocking to the stores buying WESAYSO heaters, WESAYSO blankets and WESAYSO old fashion hot cocoa mixes. We're going to have the best third quarter in history!" Scourge told Firestar about the news.

"Sir this could be the last third quarter in history." Firestar mewed.

"Don't tell me you're turning into one of that environmentalist doomsday Firestar. Boo-hoo! It's raining acid. There's a hole in the Ozone. You're hurting flipper. BAH! Bunch of tree hugging cowards, they're always standing in the way of progress and it's our job to pave right over them!" Scourge shouted telling Firestar his dominance.

"Sir I think you're missing the point. The world might be coming to an end." Firestar mewed to Scourge about his problem that they have caused.

"Well that's a fourth quarter problem. We'll drop a bomb on that bridge when we come right to it. Right now my biggest problem is trying to figure out WHAT TO DO WITH ALL OF THIS MONEY!" Scourge shouted before playing about with the thousands of dollars he had as he laughed happily knowing he will die the richest cat alive.

A little while later, Firestar knew he had to confess.

"Could I have everybody's attention? There is something I have to say." Firestar mewed.

"Yes what is it?" Edmontonia asked.

"I owe Rexy an apology for not thinking clearly." Firestar mewed.

"Since we're all friends I accept." Rexy said.

"And I guess I have to apologize to the rest of you too for bringing the end of the world and civilization." Firestar said.

"I always knew you would screw things up." The Indominus Rex responded. "I wouldn't know if you would do it now or later."

"Indominus Rex, Firestar said he was sorry." Sandstorm mewed.

"I can understand you can take technology for being innovative but you also need to respect everyone else's need for nature. It's so easy to take nature for granted because it was always there."

"We understand leader." Sandstorm mewed.

"Understand what?" Asked Cloudtail confused.

"You see my nephew, your uncle was put in charge of the world and he didn't take very good care of it. Now there isn't much of world left for you and Brightheart to live in." Firestar mewed.

"Are we going to move?" Asked Cloudtail.

"Well there's nowhere to move to. This is the only place we know" Firestar mewed.

"What's going to happen to us?" Asked Cloudtail.

"I don't know." Firestar mewed.

"But no matter how bad the situation is, we always got each other." Blue said.

"Yes we'll always be together." Brightheart mewed to Cloudtail.

"Hey I think it will work out okay, I mean we've been together for some time now and it's not like we're going to simply disappear." Rexy said.

"Life always finds a way." Edmontonia said as Cloudtail looked out the window hearing the howling wind get stronger as the snow continued to fall over the landscape.

Soon Tenonto made his final predictions about what the weather would be like.

"And taking a look at the long range forecast containing snow, darkness and extreme cold. This is Tenonto, Goodnight. Goodbye." He said before he went downstairs to join Firestar and his friends that were all trying to have some hope.

 **[A/N]: It's finally done. I've met the deadline for you and now I would like to take a break for the next day or two to consolidate the ideas for the next story since I don't want to focus on the clan cats for now. If you guys tell me to more clan cat stories I might take that into consideration.**


End file.
